The Victor Moore storyline
The Victor Moore storyline is the main storyline of the Venator universe. It tells the story of vigilante Victor Moore, his collective of vigilantes called The Argonauts, their struggle to end Nuit Infinie and their various tales of defending the NYC from evil projected by the Cybertheist hivemind and the Chasm, while taking into account his mental state throughout the stories. Chapter 1: Smoke and Mirrors This chapter focuses on Victor's upbringing from the day of his birth to his adulthood. It chronicles his violent and rambunctious behaviour as a child, his service in WW3, and ends with briefly chronicling his time in Project V. Outcome: As an adult, Victor is left traumatized with the mass death of the volunteers of Project V and with a new mechanical arm, but plans to put it behind him and live a new life on his own at the age of 21. Chapter 2: Cybertheism This chapter focuses on Victor's transformation into a defiant vigilante who eventually finds himself wrapped in a government order to exterminate an escaped test subject, the Juggernaut, who possesses spiritual power beyond anyone's belief. Being blackmailed with his life, Victor is forced to create a team of mercenaries to band together and take down the creature who has taken refuge in an alien spire sprouting out of the very top of the Empire State Building, who threatens a never-ending period of night, Nuit Infinie. Outcome: Victor seemingly gives up his life to defeat the Juggernaut and (temporarily) ends Nuit Infinie. Chapter 3: Victor's Descent This chapter focuses on Victor's discovery of his curse and obsession to figure out why he came back after seemingly perishing in the final battle against the Juggernaut. He travels to Sendai, Japan in search of two brothers who have studied Cybertheism closely and may be able to answer his questions. Outcome: Victor arrives in Japan and learns from the two Yukinaga brothers, Konishi and Amane, not only on honing himself as a warrior and vigilante, but the true secrets of Cybertheism, his existence, and how/why they're so closely weaved. Chapter 4: Power of the Purple Flame After nearly 5 years in the east, Victor Moore returns to New York City to find out that the city has been overrun by a crime syndicate known as the Blackbloods, and every member of the Argonauts has either died or dropped their flags. Victor plans to reform the remaining Argonauts while recruiting new members along the way, and bring down the Blackblood empire, run by Lionel MacTavish, a former survivor of Project V. Outcome: Victor murders MacTavish as well as the three highest ranking members of the Blackbloods. New York City becomes much less worse for organized crime and the Argonauts rise up as heroes. Chapter 5: Once More Unto The Breach After 18 years of lighting up and fading out, Victor Moore and his band of Argonauts barely matter anymore. The earth is on the brink of consumption by Nuit Infinie, and Victor, along with Vaughn, Violet and Garrett (Victor's son) decide they have to do something about the matter. Very deep research lets them believe that only a god can sacrifice themselves to end the endless night, and so begins the effort of turning Victor into a deity. Outcome: Victor becomes a god and permanently ends Nuit Infinie. Chapter V: Epilogue A little over a month has passed since Victor Moore made his ultimate sacrifice. Garrett Murakami has become the co-leader of the Venator Legion, a new organization of vigilantes who follow Victor's ways and values. Vaughn informs Garrett that his father Victor has survived one final rebirth and is wandering the wasteland of Albany, and urges Garrett to travel there and put Victor out of his suffering. When Garrett gets there, Victor warns him of a coming apocalypse if he is killed, citing that the Chasm needs a host and that the world would implode if there wasn't a host. Outcome: Garrett murders his father for good. He has one final meeting with Tiger Eye before disappearing, citing that he's travelling to Los Angeles and setting up more operations there because he hates New York City, unknowing if Victor's words of an apocalypse were true or not.